


What Now?

by Naaklasolus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, Kayla is wary, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: The Mersharks plot
Kudos: 2





	What Now?

Jax quietly watched as his older sister rummaged through the fridge as he ate his mac’n’cheese. “So, how was work?” Jax asked cheerfully which caused Kayla to lean back to look at him with a look, he knew that look which caused him to frown. “Trouble?”.

Kayla kicked the fridge door shut as she found her leftovers from the night before and walked over to the table. “We may need to end up moving again, we’re on selkie turf.” Kayla remarked as she sat across from him. “Did you see any today?”.

“A pair of twins, a bit too young to be any trouble. Which is good, I don’t wanna hurt a couple of pups.” Jax answered as he continued to eat his dinner. “But Doctor Bralor and his herd could pose a problem, the younger daughter nearly decked me when she realized what I was. What about you?”.

Kayla snorted at that as she dug into her leftovers. “One of the dockhands is one too. A real shame too, he’s kinda cute.” Kayla said as she eyed him. “You really shouldn’t be eating that. We may look human but you’re still a bull mershark. There are some sardines in the cupboard.”.

Jax sighed as he set his fork down. “I’m acting human, just like you said to. And this is so good!” Jax said as he eyed his food. “And yeah, a real shame too since you pretty much tell every suitor where they can stick it.”.

“And what have I said about keeping that hidden?” Kayla asked as she reached forward to grab the necklace cord around his neck and tug it up to reveal the tooth pendant, which caused Jax to lash out and grab her wrist sharply and a wordless snarl. “Jax, let go. I’m not going to take it.”.

Jax slowly released her and eyed her warily as he tucked the pendant away under his shirt. “Don’t touch it.” Jax muttered as he got up to retrieve the sardines. “I don’t like people touching it. It’s finally mine and…..”.

“Jax, who stole it and freed you, huh?”.

“You did.”.

“That’s right, so I’m not going to do anything bad with it. I just want you to keep it hidden for your own safety, okay?” Kayla said as Jax opened the can and retrieved a sardine.”This isn’t going to be permanent, Jax. We just got to get enough money to get farther away from the shiver.”.

“Which would include either dealing with the seals or avoiding ‘em?”.

“Yeah, but if we deal with them, it could draw unwanted attention.” Kayla muttered as she ate. “We’ll figure it out, maybe we can use their fear of us against them?”.

“Maybe.”.

The pair lapsed into silence as they ate their meal and thought over their plans.


End file.
